Dorkarella
by Kawaii squad
Summary: What happens if you have one dork with no date, a friend with a evil mind, and a high school junior prom?
1. Nothing

_Nothing_

Today was the day before junior prom. Everyone was ecstatic, all except Edd. He hated being social because of the fear of embarrassing himself in front of his High school crush. Kevin.

"Hey Double D!" Said a blond haired beauty named Nazz.

"Oh, hey Nazz." Edd said snapping out his thoughts.

"So do you have a date for prom?"

"I wish."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Most likely not."

"Why not!?"

"Cuz I don't have a date, anything to were, and you know I'm not the social type, Nazz."

Nazz grinned mischievously as she thought of the best plan she ever had. She was going to dress Edd to where no one could recognize him. Edd noticed this eminently and now was worried for his life.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Edd asked worried

"Nothing…" Nazz answered. It obviously wasn't 'Nothing'.

XxXx

Why hello, its me, your one and only… KAWAII SQUAD! I know this chapter is the worst thing ever but the story is going to be good I hope. And I hope Nazz has some mercy for poor Edd. BWAHHAHHA!


	2. The Plan

_The Plan_

As Edd went to his locker with his Physical Science Textbook hugging close to his chest. Kevin was standing there. Why was he there? What was he doing? Questions started in Edd's mind while he was approaching.

"Greetings, Kevin. It appears that you are in my way a bit, could you please maneuver out of the way." Edd was nicely saying hoping that Kevin wouldn't get mad.

"I don't have to listen to a dork like you."

"I know but-"

"Nazz told me she's going to introduce me to her friend." Kevin said coolly with a smug look. Edd's heart dropped faster that a fat bitch who sat down to fast.

"Well, that's great!" He forced the best smile he could before he can run off crying.

"Thanks dork, see ya around."

"you too..." Edd replied weakly. He walked all the way to an abandoned bathroom where he could break down and cry.

He was in there crying for about an hour or so, then Nazz came in.

"Double D. Are you ok?"

"Kevin said…you were…going to…"

"Ohh. Is this all about that?"

Edd could only nod in response.

"That's because you don't know _The Plan_."

"The plan?"

"Yea, no one else knows it but me tho."

"of course…" Edd finally cleared up and finished the day being by Nazz's side and continuously thinking about _The Plan_

XxXx

I wonder what Nazz has for _THE PLAN._ DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Review and you get a cookie and a hug.


	3. Prince Charming

_Prince Charming_

The Prom was on Friday and Nazz convinced the school prom team to make the theme a dress up masquerade. It fit perfectly with _The Plan._

 **MEANWHILE WITH KEVIN:**

"Listen Jonny, I don't know what to do. I have a reputation to keep up but I really want that dork." Kevin said. They were in the locker room finishing up practice.

"I don't blame ya, he is a-dork-able." Jonny laughed at himself for that pun.

"Shut the hell up, Jonny." It only made Jonny laugh harder.

"But still, I want him. I feel thing that I don't feel when I'm with someone other than him." Kevin confessed.

"Then go talk to him about it."

"I kinda can't…"

"Whadda mean you can't"

"Well, Nazz asked me if I had a date, I said no, aaannd she said that she wants me to meet a friend of hers at the prom. I also told Double D about it."

"…are you insane or just fuckin stupid?"

"Uhh…" Kevin was pretty sure he was just stupid like that but we all got flaws, right?

"So what exactly are you gonna do about it?"

"I, uh, don't know."

Jonny pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Kevin, you just can't be his Prince charming you got to talk to him at some point."

XxXx

Well ain't Kev in a doosy! Let's see how this turns out. Mwahahahaha! Review and I'll be sure to make you happy *wink*


	4. Dress up

_Dress up_

"Ok Nazz, what is this 'plan' of yours?" Edd asked.

"Just sit back and chill. I got a friend coming over to help with your outfit." Nazz said

"What friend? You said there was no friend!"

"Relax she's going to be my date while you…are with Kevin." She grinned evilly.

"WHAT! KEVIN WILL NOT LIKE THAT! HE WILL FREAK IF HE KNOWS ITS ME!"

"That's why we're not gonna let him know. Me, you, and Angela are going to run outta there at 12 o'clock on the dot, ok."

He was now feeling a little better that Kevin wouldn't have to know it was him. But what would happen if he found out? No, that couldn't happen. Could it? Nah.

xXxXx

 _Ding Dong_

"Oh my god! Its her!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Angela!"

"Hey, babe." Angela said. Her voice was gruff for a girl but her appearance made it ok. She had black curly hair, eyeliner, snake bites, and a big gap in her teeth like Edd's. Hell, she could be his sister if they were related. She was the complete reverse of Edd. She wore a big black hoodie and a black beanie to finish it all.

"So this is Edd?" Angela asked.

"Please don't call me Edd, I prefer Double D."

"Oh. Well, ok then."

They all went in Nazz's room to get started with the makeover.

"We ready?"

"Absolutely!"

Nazz and Angela both smirked mischievously. ' _how did I ever agree to this?'_ Edd thought as they approached him.

XxXxX

After they finished torturing Edd for about 3 hours or more. They finally let him see himself.

He looked at himself from top to bottom. He wore a sky blue mask that had shiny sequins and a long feather out the side, a long blue dress that kinda reminded him of Cinderella, he didn't have his hat so his long black hair was a bit passed his shoulders, he had high heels that matched his entire outfit.

"Alright, you take this just incase something happens, got it." Angela said giving Edd a flip phone.

"Why a flip phone? No one uses these anymore."

"cuz these are cheap and you can throw it away when you're done! Do you know nothing of this kind of business?" Angela exclaimed.

"Oh…"

"It's ok Double D. Stay right here, we're gonna go get dressed." Nazz said

"Ok" Luckily it didn't take as long as he thought it would.

Nazz had on a sparkly red dress with matching mask, shoes, and makeup. She also wore fancy gloves to go with it.

Angela came down in a tux. She didn't look bad. In a matter of fact, she looked hot. She just had on a white mask. But hot none the less.

"I never realized how sexy my baby looks in red." Angela said smirking while wrapping her arms around Nazz's waist. Nazz blushed like crazy.

"Ok are we all done!" Nazz trying to change the subject

"Yea we're all ready." Edd said

"Let's go take my limo." Angela said

"You have a limo?" Edd said in awe

"Yea."

"But how-" Edd was cut off by one irritated Angela

"Enough questions just get in." Angela said

XxXx

So I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters idk. But I wonder what's gonna happen next time on Dorkarella! Fave and review and you will get a ghost hug. You don't feel it but it's there.


	5. A Night to Remember

_A Night to Remember_

As they pull up in the driveway of Peach Creek High, Edd is starting to have second thoughts.

"But Nazz what if-"

"No Edd! We are gonna stay until 12! We are gonna have fun! And yes, you are going to dance the night away with Kevin! Now stop over thinking or I will do something."

"Whats the something?"Edd asked getting worried.

"Just stop and you don't have to worrie about it."

"o-ok"

XxXxX

"We're here" Angela announced

"Yippee!" Nazz was so happy to go to prom with her girlfriend. But Edd was still frightened as ever. What was he going to do? What if Kevin found out? Would he hate him forever? So many questions flooded Edd's mind. He hoped that this day would come but he was also scared of the embarrassment he would have if anyone found out.

"C'mon Double D, or shall I say…hmmm" Nazz thought of the Nickname they would call him tonite. "HMmm…"

"How about Dorkarella." Angela snickered at her own input

"ANGELA! That's mean! No! I was thinking more like…Ummm…"

"Well I do look like Cinderella."

"THAT'S IT! We'll just call you Cinderella!"

"ok that's fine with me. I mean I'm already in a dress and makeup, so whatever."

"YAY!" Nazz was so ecxited for this but Edd still wasn't convinced.

XxXxX

Everyone was already there. 'Cinderella', Nazz, and Angela were late. Of course everyone recognized Nazz but they all wondered who was this so called 'Cinderella'? Do they go here? Is it boy or girl? They couldn't tell.

"Hey Kevin!" Nazz shouted

 _Oh dear!_ Edd was freaking out as usual

"This is my friend that I told you about, Cinderella." Nazz motioned Edd to come over.

 _Oh God have mercy!_ Edd was really panicking now. Kevin couldn't take his eyes off him. He was astonished, amazed about how beautiful he/she looked.

"um…Hey I'm Kevin"

"H-Hello Kevin, I'm Cinderella" Edd squeaked out.

XxXxX

They danced the night away with the most romantic music. Until they both needed some air away from the crowed. As they walked through football feald they stayed silent, until Kevin broke it.

"So are you a girl or a boy?"

"Would you be mad?"

"No, not really. I actually have someone special that's a boy, but I don't know how to tell him that I like him or if he even likes me back."

"Really? Who is he?"

"You probably don't know him."

"That's ok. You can tell me anyway."

"Ok but you have to promise not to tell."

"Cross my heart." Edd said making a x over his heart.

"His name is Edd, but everyone calls him Double D."

Edd stopped in his tracks. He almost forgot to breath.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked noticing the sudden stop.

"W-We should b-be getting b-back." He has never been this high pitch before, but his crush just said that he likes him. The jock, the alpha male, the one guy that everyone looks up to, even the seniors, likes the little nerdy dork that no one pays attention to. This shocked him to no end.

XxXxX

By the time they got pack Edd's phone beeped signaling that it was 12.

"Uh-Oh! I gotta go. I'm sorry" Edd ran to the door steps but dropped something and didn't really care to grab it at the time.

"Hey, where are ya going." Kevin was running for him. Edd had to get outta there before he was caught.

OoOoO

I use to many x's im gonna use o's for now until im buord of them. Wowie wow. I wonder what he dropped. I hope it wasn't something important that he used in his everyday life. *evil smile* Reviews pls and you shall receive happiness


End file.
